


Throne of Glass Prompts

by inkedstarlight



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Elorcan, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Manorian, Modern Era, Multi, Smut, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: A compilation of one shots (mainly Tumblr prompts) that include different characters and couples from the series. Each chapter stands individually. Prepare yourself for lots of good ol' tropes, angst, some smutty scenes, and of course a spoonful of fluff.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall & Yrene, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Throne of Glass Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I finally finished the Throne of Glass series for the first time (I procrastinated reading the last two books), and I've decided to venture outside of ACOTAR (still gonna write a shit ton of that though). I wanted to do a similar thing that I do with my ACOTAR Prompts: Modern Era fic, so that's basically what this work will be like, but a mixture of Modern AU and their normal world. This is my first time really writing ToG fics so please be kind and I will appreciate any feedback. I'm probably gonna focus mostly on Elorcan, but we'll see who else I decide to write about. If you want to send me prompts, go to my Tumblr: acourtofmarauders I always love writing the content you're interested in and I'm passionate about :)

With the flash of a blade, Lorcan Salvaterre’s world went dark. He barely felt the impact of the ground as he fell, his body limp. He was swimming in a sea of black, searing pain hitting him in waves.

His lips parted to moan in agony, but he was too exhausted to utter a single sound. Lorcan knew if he looked down at his body, he would see his stomach in ribbons, his insides threatening to spill out. He felt the warm blood trickling down his abdomen, pooling around his crushed body. It was drowning him in death.

Darkness once again collapsed onto him as body after body collapsed on him. Lorcan smelled the lifelessness of them. He could only hope it was Morath soldiers and not his own men dying on top of him. Piling on top of him one by one, death ruthless and unceasing. 

Lorcan didn’t try to fight it. He was so, so tired.

So he waited. He had no idea how long he waited for the darkness to claim him: minutes, hours, days. He was ready for it – he had been ready for centuries.

But a voice inside him whispered something over and over again. A name. A prayer.

_Elide._

His mate.

He had known for a while now. There wasn’t a mating bond that had snapped into place; Elide was human. But it went far beyond that. It was more than an invisible tether that tied them together. It was his magic that braced her mangled foot. It was her kisses that infiltrated light into his once dark soul. The way he looked at her, and she at him. The way her delicate fingers wrapped around his large hand. Her soft against his rough.

It went beyond immortality.

Lorcan never told her. Gods, she hated him for what he’d done. He hated himself, too. Revealing to her that they were mates… Lorcan didn’t think he could handle her disgust. She would laugh in his face at such a ridiculous claim. And Lorcan didn’t blame her. He only blamed himself. For centuries, guilt had plagued him wherever he went. Continent to continent, he was unable to escape its grasp. 

And he deserved it.

Perhaps it was good that he would be gone. Elide would find someone worthy of her. She would marry a noble man. His chest got tight. Elide was going to be the greatest Lady that Erilea had ever seen.

_I wanted to go to Perranth with you._

_I’m sorry._

_I will always find you. I_

_love you._

Every word had been true. Every damn word was a promise and a vow itself. In all his miserable years, he had never wanted something so bad. To travel to Perranth with his mate. To rebuild Elide’s home with her. To then build a family together. All for her.

A lump formed in his throat as excruciating pain branded his chest. He couldn’t let himself think about what could have happened. What the future may have held, the happiness they may have found.

He no longer had a future.

_Lorcan!_

It was Elide. She was screaming helplessly, her voice cracking and oh gods, where was she - 

He gritted his teeth, refusing to let himself hope as Elide’s voice rang in his head. He was dying. Elide was safe behind the walls of Orynth. Elide was safe. She was safe. 

A sob broke from his lips as the realization hit. Lorcan was never going to see the love of his life again. He no longer had the chance to give Elide the life he wanted to promise her. He was never going to kiss those full lips again, never going to hold her beautiful body against his. His heart cleaved in two.

 _Lorcan!_ He cursed himself. _Stop it, you fool, it’s not real._

_LORCAN!_

Her voice got louder in his head. It was torture. Was this how it was going to end?

But then - 

_"Lorcan!”_

Her petrified scream pierced his ears.

_This is real._

Lorcan’s heart raced. His fingers twitched as he tried to move, to get to _her._ Every limb in his body remained still.

_Move, goddammit!_

His entire body shook as he summoned the little energy he had left to push away the demon corpses that he laid under. A hoarse grunt left his mouth. He would do anything to get to her.

As he pushed away the last corpse, brightness hit Lorcan, blinding him from the world before him.

He blinked, adjusting to the light. Once, twice.

The ground spun beneath him, his body caked in dirt and blood, both crimson red and oily black.

Lorcan propped himself up to find her.

But he needn’t look long, for his mate was crouched before him, beautiful as ever. She was murmuring his name again and again, begging with him to get on the mare, begging him to _live._ Her onyx eyes shone with tears, her dark hair flying in the wind like a goddess. Elide was here.

_She came._

With her small arms guiding him, Lorcan Salvaterre stood.


End file.
